The Black Fairy, Kirito
by Threeseven333
Summary: Aincrad is a country inside of Fiore that's tyrannied by a dangerous dark guild known as Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin is incredibly large which is enough to be stationed in every city and even the borderlines. Kirito wishes to escape and he does...but at a price. I wanna try ErzaxKirito. I feel like it. No judge. I no own Fairytail or Sword Art Online. Sadly..
1. Prologue

_**Ohaai. 'tis me with another 4k word chapter story(Hahah.) So! Anywaay. I wanna try out an ErzaxKirito. Everyone reading this today! I propose A bargain! Will Kirito and Erza prevail? Or...nay! Dare I say it, fail?! Anyway. Have fun. I got confused if Fiore was a continent or a country. **_

**_ANYWAY. HAVE FUN. HOP. YER ALL LIKE IT_**

* * *

The Black Fairy, Kirito

Prologue

Kirito's POV

After an incredibly long journey, I found myself out of the country of Aincrad. I had kept going, eventually entering a new country known as Fiore. Why I had kept going was not because of will.

Nor because I had to save someone...it was because...of a dying wish...someone that sacraficed their life for me. Someone that did it again. I couldn't save her...we were at the borderlines of Aincrad and we were surrounded Laughing Coffin on one side and the border patrol on the other. Laughing Coffin is a murder guild that has gotten incredibly strong. So strong, they were able to take over Aincrad. They 'collected' tax everyday from all of the towns in Aincrad. Whoever refused simply...died. They also hosted arena fights with a battle to the death.

They were one on one battles that don't end until someone's dead. Sometimes, you fight against monsters. The longest had been going for four days and fifteen hours. I was the victor of that. They called me 'Black Swordsman Kirito' or 'Dual Swordsman Kirito'. My real name is Kirigaya Kazuto. I picked Kirito up from my name. Kiri from Kirigaya and To from Kazuto. Enough about me. I'm continuing my journey...

After a long hour of walking, I had stopped in Hargeon town. Unfortunately, I don't have jewels with me. All I brought with me was a long strip of cloth which covered the Elucidator and Dark Repulser which was hanging diagonally on my back. Ever since I arrived in Hargeon Town, I've been recieving glares. Probably about my clothing...or...I certainly hope no one knows who I am. I don't deserve the titles 'Black Swordsman Kirito' or any of the sort anymore...it reminds me of Aincrad...and Asuna...

Now, I'll be Kirigaya Kazuto, hopefully being able to start anew. Forget about the past. In order to forget about the past, I did the most risky thing ever. I own two of the many legendary blades. Elucidator and Dark Repulser. So, I walked up to a stranger, not thinking of the dangers. It looked as if I were giving him the creeps. "Y-Yes, sir..?" He asked nervously he probably hoped I wasn't gonna cut his head off. "Take this. Please. I don't wish to see them again...ever." I pulled out the covered swords and uncovered them which earned me a gasp. As I handed them to him, he stared at it trying to figure out what to do with it. "I-Impossible..the Dark Repulser and...and the Elucidator...how did you...?" I heard him say this as I walked away. In reply, I raised my right arm and waved, not waving at whoever's in front of me...but the one behind me. I turned to get a final good look at him. He had short reddish brown hair, freckles splashed around his face and was relatively short in size. I turned around, gave one final wave, and kept walking. "That ends it..." I muttered as I walked into Hargeon Harbour

Then, after a few minutes of walking, I heard a loud, deep sound bellow. I saw a ship leaving, its anchors began raising. I ran as fast as I could and I was quickly analyzing the ship. "There.." I kept my eyes on an open window near the bottom of the hull. I kept running...closer...closer...closer...and then...jump!

Logically, I know that I won't be able to actually make it inside the small window so, when I landed, I expectedly didn't land directly on the window. Instead, below it. I was able to quickly hinge my hands onto the bottom of the window sill and with the final bits of my strength, I pulled myself in. I didn't bother turning back, as I know that it was too late for anyone to stop me. Where I found myself was a small storage room where a single lightbulb was on. I found a comfortable corner to sit in. Every once in a while, someone would come in and I would just hide until they disappeared.

"Why did you do this, Asuna..?" I silently asked myself and then...the world went black.

I had woken up, but I was in a different place. Everything seemed a bit faded in color. It seems I was standing up and we were on a high hill which over looked the town and the hills where the sun would set beautifully. "Ki~rito, how long do you plan on standing? Sit with me already!" I heard a familiar voice say, I automatically turned to my left and on the floor, was a beautiful auburn. She wore a white skirt with red accents and a button up, sleeveless blouse. Her hair was braided horizontally on the side of her head which seemed to reconnect at the back. The rest of her hair was long enough to reach her waist. "Asuna! You're alive!" I shouted in happiness, but no words came out. Instead, I said this. "U-Uh..? Yeah. I'm coming." I walked over next to her and sat down, crossing my legs.

I realized this was just a dream. Not a dream. A flashback. A flashback of what happened yesterday... "K-Kirito! Stop staring at me like that!" I seemed to snap my head away from space. "Asuna...look, the sunset's beautiful tonight..." I unwillingly pointed at the sunset which was now connected to the hills in the horizon. "Look...it's Laughing Coffin...again...come to collect more tax..?" Asuna pointed at a carriage which was parked in front of a vendor. With my enhanced hearing, I was able to hear only tiny amounts of their conversation. Unfortunately, the vendor resisted. The man pulled out a blood red blade which gleamed in the sun. It looked like a short dagger, horribly curved at the end. It seemed to have 'teeth' on its blade. I heard one thing... "Goodbye." And then she was slashed brutally across the chest. That was when I woke up.

"Ugh! What the...!" My eyes jerked open and I was greeted with a dim small storage room. I felt the ship stop, so I went to check out what stop I was in. I peered out of the window and I saw a sign that said 'Magnolia Harbour' in red and orange was colored in the background. "Magnolia, huh..." I climbed out, and by then, it was night time. "I've gone a long way since..."

When the ship lowered its anchors, I pulled myself out of the window and jumped onto the harbour. I landed on my feet easily. "Now where to go..?" I looked around and I heard a loud voice yell behind me. "H-Hey! Watch ouut!"

"Wha—"

BAM.

I found myself sprawled on the ground with a rather heavy object on top of me. "I-I'm so sorry!" I heard a rather sweet voice behind me voice out. I had checked to see if a female was on me, but instead, I was met with a teen who had short brown hair and brown eyes. I looked over him to see four other people staring at me. Three guys and one girl. She was blushing and looking away, probably in embarrassment to her friend. "U-Uhh. S-Sorry about that!" The boy on top of me got up quickly and bowed who was probably hoping to avoid his blush since I could see a small tint of red from his cheeks. "Ah-Ah...it's no problem...really.." I muttered, getting up too.

"I'm Keita. And these are my guildmates, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker." The order came in as, a female who had black shoulder length hair and teal colored eyes. She had light armour as she had a light blue tunic, a chest guard, knee length short skirt and boots. She was holding a spear in one hand. Next up was a teen who had short, light brown hair. His armour seemed very thin which consisted of a purple undershirt longsleeves and a black chestplate and shoulder plate. After him, the other male had brown, curly hair and green eyes. He was mostly dressed in light, green clothing with light metal armor plates on his chest and his left shoulder. He also wore brown, leather gauntlets, dark boots and a blue cap. The last one mentioned was a young boy with blonde hair that levelled to his chin and wore a black beanie. I also seemed to notice that he was incredibly lightly armed which probably meant he was the recon for this guild of some sort. "And we're the Moonlit Black Cats." Keita said, holding his hand out. "Kirit—Kirigaya Kazuto." I shook his hand and raised my eyebrows a bit. "A guild? Are you a dark guild?"

"Whaat?! No! We're like every other normal non-bad guild in the world!" Keito quickly said, seeming shocked at my question. "It's nothing. It's just that..where I come from, there were only two guilds. One of them is a guild that kills people. The guild was extremely large...and dangerous. They'll kill any other guild off which is why I've only seen that one guild. The other...they don't do anything to help. So, my apologies if my light on 'guilds' are somewhat dark." I explained, breaking free from the shake.

"Ah! We're a good guild! I assure you! But uh..how about...would you like to join our guild? I mean...it's small..but you can use the experience and we can get a new member! It's a win-win!" Keita explained. 'I would like to see what a normal guild does...nothing like Laughing Coffin or the Knights of the Blood Oath, right?' I asked myself silently. "Sure.. Why not? It'll be fun." I gladly accepted their offer, though I begin thinking about some other things. Asuna...I wish...I wish you could see...I wish you could join...me...Everything feels different without you..

"Kirigaya? Kirigaya?" I snapped back to reality and looked at Keita. "Welcome to the Moonlit Black Cats!" He said with a cheery voice. I looked at the other guildmembers and they all were smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "Welcome to the Moonlit Black Cats, Kirigaya!"

Oh Asuna...how I wish...

**Ohaii. Again. So! Was it good? I realized incredibly important things.**

**Number 1! I fail at 3rd POVs. The reason is, is because I suck at detailing.**

**Like one moment, "The boy ran up to the dog" and then the next, "The dog was chewing its bone." Like. Where did that bone come from? Who knows? Well, 1st POV isn't as great either, but it's better than 3rd POV. And, Finally Number 2. I suck at detail. I can't exactly say every detail that happens which is why sometimes, I forget stuff(and forget other characters too..) anyway! Hope yew had fun. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ha ii everyone! Another chapter, yeus! So, confusion may be caused in the end of the chapter, but I shall explain it. this feels a bit longer(by one word, ahehem.) Not counting the ANs or anything. Buuuut(secretly makes ANs incredibly long so that words may be added to the word counting) I KNOW YOUR SECRETS!**

**So. Daxen123! Just because he gave his swords away, doesn't mean that'll be the last time they'll be seen.**

**ShadouRyu-kun, thank you for your suggestion and your comment. I feel happeh. No, I will not follow the SAO storyline, but it will be mixed in with sidequests(oh and might I add, a bit of ALO will be added into the mix) I will mostly follow the Fairytail Storyline.**

**And last, but not least, Chidi's drunk. You know, I too was not sure of the story once I started it. I got lost about many things. Like, what to do with Aincrad and such. But it's getting figured out, piece by piece.**

**Anyhow! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online(which I forgot to include in the Prologue, but oh well!)**

Kirito's POV

"Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!" The guild hall was a small two story building which blended in with other typical buildings. It turns out the Moonlit Black Cats were an incredibly small guild with only five members, me included. Inside the guild hall was a large brown corkboard covering 1/8 of the wall next to the door, and there was a counter adjacent to the corkboard on the opposite side of the room. In the middle was a fairly small, wooden dining table. Behind the counter was where the beverages and food came from

Everyone was surrounding the small table which had two breadbaskets and a salad bowl on top of it. "Cheers!" Everyone but me clinked their silver goblets together. "And to Kirigaya!" They clinked their goblets together again. "For...me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Of course! To our new member!" Keita and everyone else cheered happily.

"Not to be rude or anything Kirigaya.." Keita was talking to me in a low whisper and he was glancing back at the guild members who were talking amongst themselves happily, "but what is your fighting experience? Any magic? It'd be nice if you did, since none of us actually practiced magic. We're an all weapons guild!"

"I'm...average in swordsmanship...a-and...no.." I mutter somewhat, glancing away. "Wow! We don't have many swordsmen in our guild! But where's your sword?" Keita asked, as I just told him I lost my sword while coming over to Magnolia. "You're the only person, other than Tetsuo who can occupy the vanguard. This is Sachi." Keita pulled the smaller girl next to him and patted her head. "I'd planned to have her switch to sword and shield use, so she can fight up front."

"Do you think you can show her how to fight with a sword and shield?" Keita asked, as the smaller girl moved away from him. "H-Hey! Don't talk like I'm useless!" She replied with an irritated voice, "Besides. I can't fight in the front ranks." She finished, but my experienced ears caught what she said next. "I'd be scared..." She muttered in an extremely low voice.

"Just hide behind your shield! You've always been such a wuss." Keita said openly, and everyone laughed at her. Even I couldn't help suppress a smile. "Huuuuuugghhhh." Sachi sighed. "Oh right! Be right back!" Tetsuo shouted. I saw him run toward the counter and came back with a stamp of some sort. "Can't join the guild without the mark, right?" Sasamaru asked with a smile on his face, as he saw that I was getting my mark. "Where do ya want it?" Tetsuo asked, as I showed him the back of my left palm. After recieving the stamp, a glow appeared momentarily and dimmed off which was replaced by a yellow, crescent moon starting a circle. The space inside the moon was a light blue color in order to make a circle. In the middle of the circle was a black cat.

"We've all known each other a long time, but you'll fit in soon, too!" Keita said with an assuring face. Then he turned to the rest of the members. "Right?"

"Right!"

Everybody laughed and gathered around me. "Let's all do our best!"

* * *

The next day, we got together again. Everyone was chatting with each other as I looked at the request board. I found a variety of quests. Why I was looking for them, was to simply teach Sachi how to use a sword. I knew quests that were meant to drive out rogues wouldn't do well for her. What caught my eye on the request board was a request sheet with a picture of a Praying Mantis the size twice the normal height. 20,000 Jewels were written in bold red underneath the picture. "This one! Slay Giant Praying Mantis in Sunlit Forest on East of Hargeon Port! Reward, 9,500 Jewels!" I chose it because simply it was an easy C rank mission. I noticed another note on the bottom of the information. "Drops from other monsters may be claimed as theirs."

"Sachi! I found one!" I walked over to the table and placed the request sheet on the table. Sachi had followed in after I called her name. She was reading the request sheet, a twinge of nervousness on her face. "A-Are you sure..?" She asked, staring directly at the praying mantis. The picture was a graph of a person and beside it was a graph of the larger preying mantis. "Of course. If anything happens, the guild can help." I motioned for everyone to come to me. "Hey, everyone. Come here. I found a mission we can do."

Everyone huddled beside me looking at the sheet. "It's decent pay, but atleast Sachi can get her experience!" Ducker assured, and turned to look at everyone. "Agreed. Members before money." Keita stated as Tetsuo walked off to apply us for our mission.

About thirty minutes later, we had gotten applied and have packed our stuff for the trip. "We're all ready to go! Our client's name is Bako and is found in Eastern Hargeon." Tetsuo said as we headed out. "Oh! I totally forgot! We have an extra sword for you." Keita said as we just exited the building. We're all carrying one bag each. A few minutes later, Keita came back with a dull blade. I pricked my finger with the point and the result was it drawing blood. "This is good enough." I nodded in approval at the sword, not minding the (extremely) minor injury I inflicted.

"Well, I could've given you a better one, but Sachi has it." He pointed at the small girl, who was equipped with a slim, long blade on her right hand and a thick looking woden shield on her left arm. Her arm must not have had that much weight on it, as it seemed she struggled a bit with the shield—always either adjusting it, or raising her arm to stretch it.

"K-Kirigaya. Stop looking at me! It's embarrassing!" She managed to walk over to me. "Do you want me to carry that? It'll be a long way to Hargeon. About thirty minutes to get to port, and then four hours by boat." I explained and she nodded at my request. I took the shield and I passed the sword on to Ducker. "Let's go!" Everyone shouted as we left the front of the guild hall and we took a guided path towards the port. As we neared the port, I took in my surroundings.

The port was located next to the Eastern Forest to the...east and to the west was a large hill that overlooked the town. It reminded me of that hill that I always went to with Asuna. We had reaches a sign that said 'Welcome to Magnolia Harbour' in a red font accompanied with an orange background. Same sign from yesterday. This was the place where I met them...yesterday. "Hoy! Kirigaya! Hurry up, or we'll leave you!" My head snapped to the loud voice that shouted at me. Sasamaru and Sachi were waving.

They were aboard a decent sized, brown wooden ship. There ramp which was screwed into the ground had connected the ground to the deck of the ship. I had adjusted the shield on my arms and rushed toward them. "Wait up!" I had run up the ramp and jumped onto the deck as the ship started moving. "Oi! You moved seconds after I got in!" I scolded with an irritated voice to Keita. "Well, Sasamaru said we would leave without you.." Keita replied sheepishly as everyone laughed.

After about four hours of cruising, we had finally reached Hargeon port. We stopped moving near a ramp that was screwed to the ground. We were greeted with many workers moving about in the harbour. This was the place I...gave away Dark Repulser and Elucidator. I was walking off the ramp casually as I was pushed forward a bit. "C'mon! Our client's this way!" Tetsuo shouted as everyone followed. I smiled a bit and followed after. "Wait up!"

"Hoh! You must be the Moonlit Black Cats, yes?" Our client, Bako was part of a gardening business in Hargeon. He sent out workers to retrieve things in the forest and they never came back. "So I sent my assistant, Kains to find the missing people about a week ago, and he came back about five days ago that he encountered a preying mantis that was as large as two men!" Bako explained. I felt Sachi trembling a bit. "Don't be scared, Sachi. You'll be fine. You got us." I assured her, as we headed into Sunlit Forest.

We has walked in deep into the forest and encountered two forest volcans which Sachi and Sasamaru dealt with...a bit less than easily, a whitefox rabbit, which was a small white rabbit-fox hybrid that ran away with ease, and a red squirrel thing. We managed to kill it and get its fur. We would sell it when we come back.

We were resting in a clearing in the forest. Everyone was chatting merrily wit others and I was simply resting on the ground. As we were resting, I heard the smallest rustle of leaves nearby. "Sh!" I jerked my head to the noise and everyone quieted down. "..." I readied my dull sword as a giant, green praying mantis came out. It had reddish-pink orbs for eyes and had a blue tongue. It had silver looking scythes which was probably made of steel and had a large abdomen.

When it roared, a sickly green liquid sprayed off a bit and charged. "Sachi! Get ready!" Sachi took a defensive stance and when it slashed me, I directed the mantis to her. "Ducker! Sasamaru! Back her up!" I shouted, running behind them. Sasamaru had stabbed the side of its neck with his spear and it slashed its right scythe prompting for Sachi to block herself with the shield. I heard her whimper upon the contact.

"Sachi, get back." I ran in between the mantis and Sachi; it raised its scythe once more and slashed again. I was quick enough to slice off its scythe by the joint which made it screech. It tried to land another hit on me with it's final scythe. As it slashed down at me, I quickly deflected it. "Tetsuo! Get it!" I shouted as I jumped back a few feet, a purple streak rushed past me and connected with the mantis' side. "Sachi! Get it!" I shouted, as she moved in at a slow yet quick pace. When she was about to stab her blade into the mantis, it swiped the blade away quickly and got up. I had quickly jumped in front of her and slashed at its chest twice before it could move anymore. It screeched in pain and it finally died off.

* * *

After collecting our pay, we were resting on the banks of a small river. "What a mission." I muttered. I was in a laying position, my arms crossed under my head and my legs were somewhat spread out. I looked to my left and saw Keita reading the newspaper. "Kirigaya..what's the comparison between other guilds and us? Like...The Holy Dragon Alliance, or Lamia Scale, or maybe even Fairytail?" Keita asked, making me get up. "Hmm...T-They have a family! That's right! And..and they have really strong mages!" I stuttered, winging out whatever's on my mind. The only guilds I know is the Laughing Coffin guild and the Knights of the Blood Oath—neither of which have my respects.

"Haaah. I think that's part of it. I think that it's willpower though!" Keita declared, throwing the papers to the side and crossing his arms. I looked back to the rest of my guildmembers who were chatting idly from us. "I suppose you may say it's determination to protect one's friends...nope, everyone. Right now, Fairytail, Lamia Scale, The Holy Dragon Alliance...they're protecting us." Keita grinned slightly and I couldn't help but smile at those words. Surely, not all guilds are bad afterall.

"But! I'd like to think my will is really strong! Naturally, our first priority is our friends." My gaze turns back to my four other guildmates and then back to Keita, "Someday, we want to make it up to the top, just like the rest!" Keita declared with such derermination in his words, I couldn't help but feel bad. "I see.." Asuna saved me. She told me to keep going. I didn't stay to fight. I ran. So was that for the love for someone? Or my willpower? Of course! Asuna told me to live on! She told me to keep going! I granted my dying love's wish and her wish added to my willpower of leaving.

"Yo! Leader!" I heard a soft thud and a voice behind us. I was looking at Keita to see if he'd turn around, but to no avail. Nothing. Until...Ducker grabbed Keita from behind and pulled him. "Come on..."

"So we'll be up there with the Holy Dragon Alliance and Fairytail?" Tetsuo and the others followed in pursuit to Ducker. "Whaat? There's nothing with setting big goals." Keita denied his determined goals with such ease. It made me mentally facepalm. 'If the Black Cats do grow up and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideal could change the atmosphere up there..' I smiled at the sight before me. I haven't experienced or seen true happiness from other people. They were all laughing and roughhousing lightly.

* * *

"I have an announcement for you guys! We've eventually reached up to 200,000 Jewels!" Everyone cheered. We were back in our guild hall, huddled in one room. We cheered loudly. "We'll be able to get a larger guildhouse!" Keita exclaimed, as Susumaru added, "We could buy Sachi new equipment!"

Sachi blushed slightly, then looked down. "No, no. I'm fine with my current things.." Tetsuo looked at me and smiled. "We can't have Kirigaya protect us forever, ya know!" I shook my head, "No, no. It's fine. Don't worry about it." I don't mind at all. I can protect them. That's all I care about. If I fail, then...

A couple of hours later, I was the only one in the room. I had gotten up to finally leave. I had decided to take a stroll through Magnolia and catch some cold air. As I was walking, I walked into a solid object. I knew it was unstable since the object fell over as well. Turns out, it was a human being. "I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention.." I heard the person say. The voice was feminine like and I got up to see who it is. She had blue, shoulder length hair and was probably just as short as Sachi. She seemed to be of a slender build and was wearing a sleeveless dress. "S-Sorry...Wasn't looking..." I got up first and held out my hand which she took and I pulled her up. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. I got distracted and..." She muttered.

"It's fine." I replied, letting go of her hand. "Kirigaya Kazuto." I greeted, her replying with this. "Levy McGarden. Pleasure to meet you!" She seemed to be staring down at the handshake. When I caught what she was staring at and let go to show her my guild mark. "I'm part of the Moonlit Black Cats." I declared. I wasn't trying to be show off-y, but I was trying to make it more conversational. "Ah! Isn't it that small guild in Magnolia? They've been helping around town, clearing many quests. Oh! I'm from Fairytail!" Levy turned around and showed me her half bare back. Her insignia on her left scapula is of a white fairy figure with a tail.

"Fairy...tail..." It dawned upon me: They were one of the top guilds. "My guild they're...pretty small..they wanna be like you guys." I chuckled, yet a slight smile slid onto my face. "Levy! C'mon! Let's g—" A young man with orange hair which was kept jutted backwards at the sides of his head. "Who's this..?" The orange haired man pointed at me, and I took a closer look at him: He wore a purple half-zipped collar jacket which was strapped on by overalls and his overalls itself were brown. "Jet! This is Kirigaya Kazuto. He's part of the small guild, Moonlit Black Cats." Levy introduced me, and Jet just dropped his hand. "J-Jet. Fairytail member. We've uh...gotta go now. Levy, we're almost home." Jet said, as he turned to Levy.

"Sorry, Kirigaya! We just got home from a mission! Hope I can see you again!" Levy shouted as she was pulled forward by her male guildmember. "W-Waiiit!" A deeply tanned person was running toward me. I turned around and saw Jet grab Levy's hand and began running. "Try to get us, Droy!" Jet shouted as they kept running. I smiled and watched as the tan skinned member rush past me. "Sorry!" He shouted. I laughed and decided to head back into the guild.

Upon entering the guild, I saw one light on and it was shined above the table. "What's this..?" I walked toward the table and on the table was a note. Under the note was a rather bulky looking sword. It was a black broadsword that seemed to be used for both hands. The handguard was of a crescent shape and the blade was double edged and resembled a slim isosceles triangle. The hilt was brown and the grip was leathery which supported a good grip. I blushed at the gesture slightly and smiled. My eyes then went to the note.

Dear Kirigaya,

Sachi has left and hasn't returned.

We're heading toward the dungeon area.

See you in a bit!

"Tracker sense...activate!" My eyes went from onyx black to emerald green and I chose someone from my memory. Someone I've met before. Sachi. I then gained the sight of Sachi's footsteps. My vision had turned into night vision. I noticed a yellowish-whitish set of footsteps leading out of the guildhall. I walked over to where it started and began following it. When I opened the door, the footsteps turned a sharpish left. After tracking the footsteps through the city for about five minutes, I found the final sets of footsteps leading to a bridge, which then appeared on the stairs. At the bottom, they continued until under the bridge.

Deep under the bridge, I found the small figure of a female resting against the wall and she was hugging her legs together. The shadows were hiding everything but her lower half of her body. "Neh, Kirigaya." She said, catching my attention as I walked up to her and took a seat next to her, turning off my Tracker Sense.

"Let's run away together."

"Run away from what?"

"From this town, the monsters, and...the Black Cats...and from the world.."

My eyes widen. "Geh! A-A double suicide?"

"That might be okay...no. If I had the courage to die, I would be able to fend for myself...not to hide behind a shield...or behind you.." I stared at her silently, urging for her to let everything she has to say out. "Why can we not leave this place? Why do we have to die? What's the point of this world?" She asked, her voice slightly breaking at her last question. "I don't think there is a point..." I replied.

"I'm afraid of dying.." She said silently, my eyes widening at her statement. "You're afraid...?" I replied with my own questions. In the darkness of the shadows, I saw her crouching figure move. She tightened her grip to her legs and continued to say with a slightly broken voice, "I'm so scared, I haven't been able to sleep lately.."

"You won't die.."

"Really? How can you say so for sure?"

"The Moonlit Black Cats are a strong guild. Our margin of safety is above average. Tetsuo and I are here with you all. There is no need to force yourself into the front lines." I stated, my words seemed to have caught Sachi off guard for a moment. "Then I...don't have to die?" She asked, her voice seeming to be a bit stronger than before. "You will not die.." I replied as Sachi turned her head to me...and flashed me a smile, tears dripping down her face.

* * *

I was examining the broadsword that I was given in my dormroom in the guild hall when I heard a knock. I leant the somewhat large sword on the wall gently and looked to the door. "Come in!"

When the knob turned and the door was pushed, my onyx eyes met with teal ones. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep.." Sachi said. She was dressed in a simple white night gown and she was holding a brown pillow. I slipped on a black sweatshirt and patted a spot on the bed for her.

When she entered, she turned around and closed the door behind her before continuing to the bed. Once she got in the bed, I turned the lights off. In just a few minutes, her breathing became shallow and even, indicating of her sleep. I however, did not. I simply stared at my blade. There are alot of people that are afraid of dying, yet they still laugh, cry, and live as best as they can in this world. I'd never really thought of it.

"Kirigaya.."

Sachi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned around to face her. She shifted herself so that she would be facing me as well. "It's okay. You'll survive." I told her cheefully, hiding the firmness in my words. She stayed silently, but she blushed before closing her eyes and snuggling into her pillow. 'I'll protect you all.' I turned my head toward the ceiling and raised my right arm into the air, before clenching my fist.

* * *

"Okay, see you!" Keito said, waving his hand at us before holding out a crystal object. "A teleportation lacrima..." Tetsuo grinned. "Where'd ya get that?!" He asked. His reply was a silent smile. "Teleport! Onibus Town!" Keito said as a bluish aura surrounds him before materializing into thin air. "I didn't know buying a guild hall would be so exciting!" Ducker announced happily. We were in our guild hall trying to figure out what to do for the time being. "Hey! We should do a quest! We should give Keito a nice complimentary new sword!" Sasamaru said grinning. I didn't think it was a bad idea either, so we all headed for the request board. We were all scanning the board until Tetsuo pointed at the picture of a cave.

"This one! An adventure quest!" Apparently, it's a cave that needs to be cleared from the South of Magnolia. It's near a traveler's road, so people get scares to come by. "Tetsuo, it's a B rank mission. Are you sure?" I asked, my eyebrows raising at my guildmembers. "Why not? What's the reward?!" Ducker asked, obviously excited about the mission we're about to take. "It's a powerful lacrima that can freeze time for a limited time! Incredibly worth it!" Tetsuo replied and the two looked to me.

"I...I guess we're going then..." I glanced at Sachi who gave me a reassuring smile. The mission was to investigate a cave. The loud roar of a demon scares away travelers as they come in from Acalypha Town and vice versa. Somehow, I feel anxious about this. Upon accepting the request, Tetsuo rushed off to get our quest legalized and I walked into my dorm to get my sword. I still couldn't get used to the weight as it was slightly heavier than my Elucidator. What struck it to me as, why didn't anyone else from Fairy Tail do this? Usually, we were the garbage clearers. At times, I saw Levy and a group of people walk home happily. Other groups with the same insignia took care of the larger monsters in the forest. So why..?

"I told you we'd have no problem." Everyone marched on forward in the cave. Sasamaru held a tealish flare which was being used as light. To both our sides were tunnels which lead to different rooms. "This must be it." Ducker said. We stopped in front of a wall with a type of sign on it. The sign seemed of a language that was unknown, yet I remember that sign from somewhere. There was nowhere else to move forward, so this must be it. Sasamaru pushed his hand against it. The sign grew and the wall pushed back. 'A hidden door here?' I thought, and the door slide open. Inside was a fairly large room with a single treasure chest out in the open.

"Treasure box!" Ducker ran for the chest(as did everyone else) and surrounded it. "W-Wait!" I warned everyone as ducker opened the chest. A loud roar echoed in the room. And a monster, something extremely familar jumped down at Ducker and...slashed at him. Blood shot out from Duckers chest and a deep diagonal gash was created. "He's...d-dead...Ducker!" Sasamaru was about to charge, but many dwarves which were equipped with masks and pickaxes began charging. Rock golems too began forming.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" I looked at Ducker's body sadly. Not again... "Teleport! Magnolia!" Nothing happened when Tetsuo used his teleportation lacrima. "Teleport! Magnolia!" Nothing again, happened. "We can't use our lacrima?" Sachi asked, nervousness extremely obvious on her face. "This is a lacrima nullification area." I clarified, the monster roared again and the dwarves charged. I fended Sachi and quickly weaved my way through to Tetsuo. "Sasamaru!" Tetsuo shouted, and I looked their way. Sasamaru had fallen and his lacrima was only a few inches from him. Then...the dwarves grouped at him. They began pounding their pickaxe against his back. His screams of pain were like Hell to my ears. After a few seconds, his voice died out. "Sasamaru!" I slashed at another rock golem which got in my way. After killing another Rock Golem, my eyes widened to see that behind the Golem, Tetsuo had been impaled by the beast.

"Tetsuo!" Now, it was just Sachi and I...Shit! Sachi! "Sachi!" I glanced at her who was surrounded by Rock Golems. My blade began glowing blue and I slashed angirly at the golems until I got to her, but...it was far...too late. I was only able to make it in time just to see her death up close. The Golems raised their long arms and crushed Sachi. They began slamming her with such brutality, she was dead on the first strike. I stared at her in shock, her mouth saying something audibly fuzzy to my ears. "Graaaah!" I parried a dwarf's blow with my sword and quickly turned around to slash a Golem in half. I rushed toward another dwarf and quickly slashed at it, which I then stabbed twice in succession.

After clearing out half of the occupants in the room, my eyes widened. This monster...it was a monster I had to fight back in the arena. It is a muscular, blue gray tall fiend which had golden-red eyes. It was holding a bone axe and a leather shield. "Illfang...the Kobold Lord.." I remembered that the monsters in the arena were copies. And that they can spawn as many copies as they want. But this is the real deal. I shouted in anger and charged at it. As I quickly made my way toward the demon, I dodged many strikes and slashes from the dwarves and golems. In under a second, I was at Illfang's feet. I quickly jumped up and slashed at its arm that held its axe. It swung its leather shield at my airborne body and my sword and the shield clashed. My body was sent back into the ground on my back and my sword went flying away. "I have no choice.."

"Smoke screen!" I breathed in and blew out smoke, which covered the entire room. "Transform! Skull Reaper!" The smoke was quickly winded away and my body felt extremely different. I had never used my transformation magic at all. I had become a gigantic, bony centipede. My front two legs were humongous scythes and my head was a skull. I screeched and slashed at the Kobold Lord, my tail slamming at everything behind me. The giant was knocked back as it barely had time to parry my slashes. I slashed again with my scythe, but this time, it was more prepared. It slashed quickly upon parrying my strike, but I quickly deflected it with my other scythe. It was not quick enough to react with my other scythe and it had been impaled in the chest.

Illfang roared in pain and it died out. I then dispersed, coughing. Once the Kobold Lord was defeated, the monsters had disappeared leaving me with my dead guild members. I immediately dispersed my spell and rushed over to Sachi. "No...no, no, no, no!" I could not protect everyone. Keita's the only one alive... What will happen..?

* * *

It had been two months, since the death of my members. I continued my friendship with Levy, though I made less of an effort and I had met a new guild, Fuurinkazan. The guild leader's name was Klein. Though I turned down his invitation to join, I helped clear difficult quests for them.

Now, it was the 24th of the 12th month. I was sitting on a bench in front of a small fountain. To my left, kids were running about, and playing. To my right, were many people strolling past this small park. "Ohaiyo, Kirigaya!" Levy walked over to me in her happy demeanor. "Levy. Is there anything new in the request board?" I asked, though again replied with 'nothing interesting'. "May I see your request board, just this once?" I asked, Levy blinking in surprise. "Huh? B-But—! You never want to go in! Hell, you don't wanna be near the guild at all!" Levy quickly shook away all shocked feelings and smiled. "Of course!"

I smiled in return. The only reason that I wished to see the request board was because I wished to see what Klein told me about. It was a rather...seasonal request that granted an item. The large guildhall had soon overshadowed us. The guildhall had three floors in all, which held a hint of Arabian design. Upon entering, we were met with glances. I quickly ignored all of the stares I was getting and in a few seconds, we were in front of the request board. "There...Nicolas the Renegade..." I quickly took it and read its details. I heard many murmurs about me and the quest.

"Who does he think he is?"

"That's! That's a AA rank quest!"

I smiled wryly and handed it to Levy. "I shall be going now." I bowed politely and walked away. I was heading for the front door and then— "Hey guy! Fight me!"

**And that is that! Yes, I added Kirito's sword from ALO and yes, his magic from ALO too! But hey! This IS a world of magic. Why the hell not add magic? It's basically his Spriggan magic. Which is all just illusions and such. And let me explain the Skull Reaper. Kirito can only transform into beasts he's fought. And yes. Basically take over magic, but it's not really it. Of course, he has his smoke screen and other illusionary magic as well. He also has his sword skills. Because. Yay! Starburst Stream! Anyhow, if Kirito uses Transformation, he only has a limited time of beastly freedom before turning back. I do not want to make him OP(not magic wise) but sword-wise, he'll own Erza. Hahah... Of course, until she summons her 200 blades. Theen. He's fucked. Also! I might have Kirito use Requip magic, because. SAO. Equipping. Other weapons. Such. Yeaaah. Lastly, Tracker Sense. He can only use it on people he knows. So that random people don't pop up in his head and all of a sudden—"Why so many foot prints?!" Anyway. 'Til Chapter 2! **


End file.
